En el vientre de Sakura-chan
by Slippy Toad
Summary: El pequeño bebé de Naruto y Sakura está en un sitio desconocido ¿le ira todo bien alli dentro?
1. Chapter 1:¿Qué soy yo?

**En el vientre de Sakura-chan**

 **19-10-2014**

 **No sabía donde estaba ni siquiera sabía que era yo mismo.**

 **¿un animal? ¿una persona? No sabía el lugar en donde estaba pero lo unicó que si se es que estaba en un sitio muy cálido.**

 **Vi mis pequeñas piernas,y mis pequeñas manos, mis brazos, mis pies,y mi pequeña cabeza. Todo,tenía todo el cuerpo pequeño.**

 **Crei que estaba en una cueva o en otro sitio, pero nunca imajine que estubiera en una barriga. A mi alrededor habia dos lineas,una azul,y otra rosa, que parecian querer entrar en mi bueno una cosa muy rara.**

 **Pero ami, lo unicó que me importaba era la calidez que había en ese extraño lugar.**

 **Hasta me entraba sueño la verdad no se porque no estoy fuera de aquí en la ciudad. No es porque no me guste este sitio tan calentito. No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí pero algo me dice que estaré más de un mes.**

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **Segunda parte:**

 **Llevo ya aquí me parece que 8 semanas sin saber que pensar y que decir. Cada vez veo más cerca esas dos líneas azul y rosa.**

 **Quieren entrar en mi no hay ninguna duda.**

 **Derrepente veo a lo lejos una línea blanca, muy muy blanca que venia hacía mi corriendo tenía mucho miedo no sabía lo que iba a hacer esa línea tan blanca no se si me iba a hacer algo o no. cuando ya estubo ami lado, no paso nada, solo se convirtio en una bola muy pequeña.**

 **No entendia nada no sabía nada como puede ser que se haya convertido en una bola si apenas venia corriendo hacía aquí siendo una línea, intente tocarla. Pero no pude tenía la mano ten pequeña que no podia alcanzarla,de pronto,senti una necesidad muy grande de protegerla. Pero bueno supongo yo que alomejor era porque yo soy más grande y ella solo es una bolita, pero bueno en fin que cosas más raras pasan en este sitio.**

 **Fin de la segunda parte.**

 **Tercera parte:**

 **Estaba mirandola con ternura, no se porque, pero aquella bolita me proporcionaba una ternura difícil de explicar.**

 **Entonces mientras yo la estaba mirando, con esa ternura que ya he dicho otra línea se acercaba a donde estabamos nosotros dos, pero esta vez no era blanca como aquella vez sino roja muy roja. Esa línea que se acercaba, iba incluso más rápido que la pequeña bolita se acerco más y más hasta que llego otra vez senti mucho miedo, normal si era muy pequeño pero no sentía el mismo miedo que cuando vino la bolita tenía que protegerla viniera lo que viniera y la línea roja empezo a hablar.**

" **Kurama":Ha,ha,ha,ha ¿ pero que tenemos aquí?**

 **Mira que se los había advertido así que han seguido y seguido y seguido. No sabía lo que quería decir aquella línea roja ¿que han seguido quien? ¿que ha seguido que?** "Kurama":Esos dos cursis desde el otro día que los vi besandose apasionadamente diciendo que yo no haga esas insinuaciones ha,ha,ha,ha hasta que mis insinuaciones se hizieron ciertas ha,ha,ha,ha bueno aver basta ya de tanto reír y al final resulta que no iba a ser un crio como yo creia que iba a ser sino dos crios ha,ha,ha,ha no puedo evitar reírme hahahaha. No sabía de que se estaba riendo eramos muy pequeños bolita y yo para que se riera tanto almenos que se espere que seamos un poco grandes pero la idiota de la línea seguía riendose de nosotros y ya me estaba enfadando pero lo malo era que no podía hablar solo pensar hasta que ocurrio un milagro por fin paro de reír. "Kurama":Aunque dudo mucho que esta bola sea un niño creo que es una niña jeje que afortunados son esos dos creo que se van a alegrar mucho cuando os vean vuestros padres se están cuidando muy bien y más vuestro padre que no deja a vustra madre ni un minuto sola. Lo miraba sin comprender ¿que me queria decir? Creo que estaba hablando de quien nos ha creado ami y a bolita pero no me podia fiar de aquella línea rojiza y me hablo otra vez: "Kurama": ¿Parece que no me cres eh niño? pues ya lo veras tu mismo tu no entiendes nada ahora mismo eres demasiado niño si ni siquiera sabes que esa bolita pequeñita es tu hermana ah y ahora que lo pienso creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa hermanos pues esta primera palabra que vas a aprender te la dire yo y no le digas a nadie que te la he enseñado yo pues mira niño hermanos significa que sois los dos de la misma sangre y aveis sido creados de dos personas que se llaman Naruto y Sakura bueno me queda poco tiempo a estar aquí pero solo te digo algo no le digas a nadie de quien has aprendido la palabra hermanos y ya esta. Bueno os voy a dar un poquito de mi energía. Entonces esa línea se puso sobre nosotros dos y cayo algo de ella parecian estrellitas y se metio en mi y en mi hermanita en ese momento senti una fuerza increible y esa línea roja ya se fue antes de que yo me diera cuenta y vi a mi pequeña hermanita. !No podía creerlo!era una familiar mia que ternurita era mi hermana! mi pequeña y dulce hermanita. Ahora me quedaba todo claro estabamos dentro del vientre de nuestra madre menos mal que aquella línea rojiza nos dijo que nuestros padres están bien ya me estaba preocupando, pero estaba feliz de que tuviera a mi hermana ami lado me pregunto si los demás niños como yo de pequeños podran pensar como yo espero que mi hermanita también pueda pensar como yo pero mientras estemos aquí juntitos en el vientre de nuestra madre siempre te protegere !te lo prometo hermanita mia! Fin de la tercera parte.

 **Cuarta parte: Estaba pensando en todo lo que me había dicho aquella línea roja ¿sera verdad? no tenía ni idea pues si que se quieren mis padres para besarse delante de aquella línea roja bueno besarse no se lo que es creo que es juntar los labios pero no lo se y otra pregunta tengo además de esa que no se si sera verdad lo que me habra dicho la línea roja ¿me crearon asi? ¿besandose? Creo que no algo me dice que tenían que hacer algo más fuerte que besarse pero bueno para que quiero darle más vueltas al asunto si soy un bebé no puedo meterme en cosas de mayores tengo una cosa más importante que hacer y eso es proteger a mi hermanita pequeña! ¿hermanita? al enfocar su nombre me volvi loco como pude olvidarme de ella con lo pequeñita que es! otra vez intente tocarla y esta vez si pude es tan suave... pero como pude tocarla si tenía la mano muy pequeña entonces me sorprendio lo que vi la bolita estaba más grande! eso me alegro muchisimo! pero de igual manera tenía que protegerla pero no ahora sino toda la vida pero de pronto me vino a la mente una cosa muy importante como un rayo era que yo llevaba más de dos semanas aquí dentro y eso significaba solo una cosa que yo iba a salir antes que ella de aquí y una voz me lo confirmo vino a por mí como un rayo y me dijo al oído:pronto sentíras la necesidad de irte de aquí. No se si fue la línea roja la que me acababa de decir eso pero sabía de alguna manera que tenía razón si ya la sentía muero por ver las caras de mis padres por como son su manera de ser pero no podía dejar aquí a mi hermanita le podría pasar algo malo bueno, bueno no pienses en eso me decía ami mismo lo importante es que ahora estas con ella me seguía diciendo ami mismo si pero me carcomía por dentro la idea de que yo saliera primero y a ella la dejara aquí sola,solita hermanita mia! dije y la volvi a tocar. Fin de la cuarta parte.**


	2. Chapter 2:Bolita

**En el vientre de Sakura-chan**

 **19-10-2014**

 **No sabía donde estaba ni siquiera sabía que era yo mismo.**

 **¿un animal? ¿una persona? No sabía el lugar en donde estaba pero lo unicó que si se es que estaba en un sitio muy cálido.**

 **Vi mis pequeñas piernas,y mis pequeñas manos, mis brazos, mis pies,y mi pequeña cabeza. Todo,tenía todo el cuerpo pequeño.**

 **Crei que estaba en una cueva o en otro sitio, pero nunca imajine que estubiera en una barriga. A mi alrededor habia dos lineas,una azul,y otra rosa, que parecian querer entrar en mi bueno una cosa muy rara.**

 **Pero ami, lo unicó que me importaba era la calidez que había en ese extraño lugar.**

 **Hasta me entraba sueño la verdad no se porque no estoy fuera de aquí en la ciudad. No es porque no me guste este sitio tan calentito. No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí pero algo me dice que estaré más de un mes.**

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **Segunda parte:**

 **Llevo ya aquí me parece que 8 semanas sin saber que pensar y que decir. Cada vez veo más cerca esas dos líneas azul y rosa.**

 **Quieren entrar en mi no hay ninguna duda.**

 **Derrepente veo a lo lejos una línea blanca, muy muy blanca que venia hacía mi corriendo tenía mucho miedo no sabía lo que iba a hacer esa línea tan blanca no se si me iba a hacer algo o no. cuando ya estubo ami lado, no paso nada, solo se convirtio en una bola muy pequeña.**

 **No entendia nada no sabía nada como puede ser que se haya convertido en una bola si apenas venia corriendo hacía aquí siendo una línea, intente tocarla. Pero no pude tenía la mano ten pequeña que no podia alcanzarla,de pronto,senti una necesidad muy grande de protegerla. Pero bueno supongo yo que alomejor era porque yo soy más grande y ella solo es una bolita, pero bueno en fin que cosas más raras pasan en este sitio.**

 **Fin de la segunda parte.**

 **Tercera parte:**

 **Estaba mirandola con ternura, no se porque, pero aquella bolita me proporcionaba una ternura difícil de explicar.**

 **Entonces mientras yo la estaba mirando, con esa ternura que ya he dicho otra línea se acercaba a donde estabamos nosotros dos, pero esta vez no era blanca como aquella vez sino roja muy roja. Esa línea que se acercaba, iba incluso más rápido que la pequeña bolita se acerco más y más hasta que llego otra vez senti mucho miedo, normal si era muy pequeño pero no sentía el mismo miedo que cuando vino la bolita tenía que protegerla viniera lo que viniera y la línea roja empezo a hablar.**

" **Kurama":Ha,ha,ha,ha ¿ pero que tenemos aquí?**

 **Mira que se los había advertido así que han seguido y seguido y seguido. No sabía lo que quería decir aquella línea roja ¿que han seguido quien? ¿que ha seguido que?** "Kurama":Esos dos cursis desde el otro día que los vi besandose apasionadamente diciendo que yo no haga esas insinuaciones ha,ha,ha,ha hasta que mis insinuaciones se hizieron ciertas ha,ha,ha,ha bueno aver basta ya de tanto reír y al final resulta que no iba a ser un crio como yo creia que iba a ser sino dos crios ha,ha,ha,ha no puedo evitar reírme hahahaha. No sabía de que se estaba riendo eramos muy pequeños bolita y yo para que se riera tanto almenos que se espere que seamos un poco grandes pero la idiota de la línea seguía riendose de nosotros y ya me estaba enfadando pero lo malo era que no podía hablar solo pensar hasta que ocurrio un milagro por fin paro de reír. "Kurama":Aunque dudo mucho que esta bola sea un niño creo que es una niña jeje que afortunados son esos dos creo que se van a alegrar mucho cuando os vean vuestros padres se están cuidando muy bien y más vuestro padre que no deja a vustra madre ni un minuto sola. Lo miraba sin comprender ¿que me queria decir? Creo que estaba hablando de quien nos ha creado ami y a bolita pero no me podia fiar de aquella línea rojiza y me hablo otra vez: "Kurama": ¿Parece que no me cres eh niño? pues ya lo veras tu mismo tu no entiendes nada ahora mismo eres demasiado niño si ni siquiera sabes que esa bolita pequeñita es tu hermana ah y ahora que lo pienso creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa hermanos pues esta primera palabra que vas a aprender te la dire yo y no le digas a nadie que te la he enseñado yo pues mira niño hermanos significa que sois los dos de la misma sangre y aveis sido creados de dos personas que se llaman Naruto y Sakura bueno me queda poco tiempo a estar aquí pero solo te digo algo no le digas a nadie de quien has aprendido la palabra hermanos y ya esta. Bueno os voy a dar un poquito de mi energía. Entonces esa línea se puso sobre nosotros dos y cayo algo de ella parecian estrellitas y se metio en mi y en mi hermanita en ese momento senti una fuerza increible y esa línea roja ya se fue antes de que yo me diera cuenta y vi a mi pequeña hermanita. !No podía creerlo!era una familiar mia que ternurita era mi hermana! mi pequeña y dulce hermanita. Ahora me quedaba todo claro estabamos dentro del vientre de nuestra madre menos mal que aquella línea rojiza nos dijo que nuestros padres están bien ya me estaba preocupando, pero estaba feliz de que tuviera a mi hermana ami lado me pregunto si los demás niños como yo de pequeños podran pensar como yo espero que mi hermanita también pueda pensar como yo pero mientras estemos aquí juntitos en el vientre de nuestra madre siempre te protegere !te lo prometo hermanita mia! Fin de la tercera parte.

 **Cuarta parte: Estaba pensando en todo lo que me había dicho aquella línea roja ¿sera verdad? no tenía ni idea pues si que se quieren mis padres para besarse delante de aquella línea roja bueno besarse no se lo que es creo que es juntar los labios pero no lo se y otra pregunta tengo además de esa que no se si sera verdad lo que me habra dicho la línea roja ¿me crearon asi? ¿besandose? Creo que no algo me dice que tenían que hacer algo más fuerte que besarse pero bueno para que quiero darle más vueltas al asunto si soy un bebé no puedo meterme en cosas de mayores tengo una cosa más importante que hacer y eso es proteger a mi hermanita pequeña! ¿hermanita? al enfocar su nombre me volvi loco como pude olvidarme de ella con lo pequeñita que es! otra vez intente tocarla y esta vez si pude es tan suave... pero como pude tocarla si tenía la mano muy pequeña entonces me sorprendio lo que vi la bolita estaba más grande! eso me alegro muchisimo! pero de igual manera tenía que protegerla pero no ahora sino toda la vida pero de pronto me vino a la mente una cosa muy importante como un rayo era que yo llevaba más de dos semanas aquí dentro y eso significaba solo una cosa que yo iba a salir antes que ella de aquí y una voz me lo confirmo vino a por mí como un rayo y me dijo al oído:pronto sentíras la necesidad de irte de aquí. No se si fue la línea roja la que me acababa de decir eso pero sabía de alguna manera que tenía razón si ya la sentía muero por ver las caras de mis padres por como son su manera de ser pero no podía dejar aquí a mi hermanita le podría pasar algo malo bueno, bueno no pienses en eso me decía ami mismo lo importante es que ahora estas con ella me seguía diciendo ami mismo si pero me carcomía por dentro la idea de que yo saliera primero y a ella la dejara aquí sola,solita hermanita mia! dije y la volvi a tocar. Fin de la cuarta parte.**


End file.
